Aussi loin que nos rêves
by Licy Dreamlight
Summary: Univers Alternatif (UA) : Et si le "cœur" de l'Atlantide n'était pas entré en écho avec Kida ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas fusionnés ? Comment l'Atlantide et ses habitants pourront-ils survivre à la cupidité des explorateurs ? Voici une fin alternative au film de Disney.


**Univers : Atlantide, l'empire perdu (Disney)**

**Titre :** Aussi loin que nos rêves

**Couple :** Milo/Kida

**Genre :** Univers Alternatif (UA), romance, drame

**Résumé :** Et si le "cœur" de l'Atlantide n'était pas entré en écho avec Kida ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas fusionnés ? Comment l'Atlantide et ses habitants pourront-ils survivre à la cupidité des explorateurs ? Voici une fin alternative au film de Disney.

* * *

**.**

**Aussi loin que nos rêves**

**.**

Milo pestait contre sa chance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si faible physiquement ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir défier l'équipage et le commandant pour aider Kida à s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le chef des mercenaires avait rapidement compris comment l'obliger à coopérer en menaçant la princesse. Avec reluctance, il avait traduit la page manquante du journal du Berger, expliquant que le cristal d'énergie était dissimulé "sous le regard de son roi".

\- Avance plus vite, lui ordonna le mercenaire armé qui s'assurait qu'il reste sous contrôle.

Il se plia à la contrainte sans résistance extérieure. Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans cette quête périlleuse, Milo n'avait pas un si grand goût du risque. Il avait juste voulu trouver la cité d'Atlantide pour concrétiser ses rêves et n'avait pas pleinement réfléchi aux dangers qui se trouveraient sur son chemin.

Un bref cri à sa droite attira son attention et Milo tourna sa tête dans cette direction pour voir le commandant de l'expédition Lyle Rourke tirer la princesse Atlante par ses cheveux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il commença automatiquement à se diriger vers elle pour l'aider lorsqu'une forte poigne sur son épaule l'empêcha de dévier du chemin.

\- Ce n'est pas intelligent de vouloir jouer au héros. Avance !

Milo se raidit alors que le garde qui le maintenait pointa son arme vers lui. N'ayant pas le choix, il se détourna de Kida, obligé de marcher à distance d'elle quand il voulait plus que tout la rejoindre.

Rourke les guidait dans la direction du palais mais en prenant des chemins peu empruntés. De tout évidence, lui et son équipe avait fait du repérage afin de mettre au point leur assaut.

À peine arrivèrent-ils devant les portes du palais qui menaient à la salle du trône, qu'ils les firent s'ouvrir brusquement pour surprendre l'auditoire.

Les gardes Atlantes levèrent immédiatement leurs lances vers eux mais aucun membre de l'expédition ne sembla s'en inquiéter.

\- Dites-leur de baisser leurs armes. Maintenant ! Cria Helga en poussant la princesse par terre.

Milo regarda la commandante en second pointer un pistolet contre la tempe de Kida. Sous le choc, il serra plus fortement le journal du berger contre sa poitrine. La poigne contre son épaule s'accentua et Milo grimaça en sentant les ecchymoses qui devaient déjà s'être formées sur son corps.

Il pouvait sentir le désespoir oppresser sa poitrine et il refoula son envie de pleurer. Il se sentait totalement dépasser. Comment pouvait-on autant dénaturer une mission d'exploration pleine de grandeur en la transformant en un coup d'état ? Il n'avait pas signé pour cela.

Il avait subi une quantité importante de déboires dans sa vie, parsemé par de bien nombreux rejets de ses pairs à cause de ses convictions. Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens autour de lui devaient-ils être si avide de richesses pécuniaire ? Pour lui ce n'était pas une chasse au trésor ; mais pour le musée qui l'avait régulièrement déprécié et pour ces mercenaires c'était le cas. L'argent rendait vraiment les gens insensibles.

Le commandant Rourke se mit à rire quand les gardes Atlantes laissèrent tomber leurs lances au sol. Milo les regarda faire avec culpabilité. Rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là pour traduire le manuscrit. C'était lui qui avait conduit les mercenaires ici. Il avait toujours été conscient de ses faiblesses physiques mais jamais de ses faiblesses mentales. Était-il si égoïste à tant vouloir trouver l'Atlantide qu'il avait ignoré les signes avant-coureurs de cette traitrise ?

Il n'osait penser à ce qu'aurait pu penser son grand-père. Savoir que son propre petit-fils contribuerait, même involontairement, à la destruction de la culture Atlante et au possible génocide de ces habitants devait le faire se retourner dans sa tombe.

Lorsque Rourke répéta vouloir récupérer le cristal afin de le vendre au plus offrant,

Milo se tourna vers les membres de l'équipage avec lesquels il avait le plus parlé et cria :

\- Vous allez tous les tuer ! Le cristal est ce qui les maintint en vie !

Il s'était attendu à une prise de conscience collective mais l'équipe d'experts que lui avait présenté l'ami de son grand-père sourcilla à peine en l'entendant. Tous préféraient se concentrer sur Rourke qui tentait d'extirper au roi des informations sur l'emplacement du cristal. Kida cria quelque chose dans sa langue natale lorsque son père fut violemment frappé et jeté contre le sol. Elle s'agita, essayant de se libérer pour vérifier son père, en vain.

Rourke s'assit sur le trône et prit un ton de réprimande :

\- Pourquoi être si têtu ? Le pouvoir du cristal sera beaucoup mieux entre nos mains. Il en va de l'histoire et de l'avenir du monde. Aidez-nous à rendre le monde meilleur.

\- Ce n'est pas... à vous de décider, lui fit remarquer le roi en peinant à parler.

Vu la condition physique du commandant, Milo se doutait que le vieil homme devait certainement avoir des côtes cassées.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez pas le choix, reprit Rourke. Où est le...

Mais il ne finit pas sa question, contemplant le bassin d'eau qui lui faisait face. Les pierres qui servaient d'ornement dans l'eau formaient le même symbole que celui qui était gravé sur la couverture du journal du Berger.

\- Le coeur de l'Atlantide se cache dans l'oeil de son roi, murmura-t-il en se rappelant la dernière phrase du manuscrit.

Avec une nouvelle compréhension, il s'avança jusqu'au bassin, entraînant avec lui Milo tandis que Helga le suivait en emmenant Kida. Le fond du bassin trembla puis s'affaissa lentement, dévoilant une immense grotte. Milo profita que l'attention des deux mercenaires soit concentrée sur la plate-forme sur laquelle ils étaient, pour s'approcher de Kida. Il lui frôla le bras et tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle le regarda. Malheureusement, sa peur devait encore être visible sur son visage car la princesse continua à le regarder avec effroi.

A peine atterrirent-ils sur le sol de la grotte que Rourke les fit avancer vers le fond de la cavité dont provenait une lueur bleutée.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant l'énorme cristal bleu qui flottait au-dessus d'un plus grand bassin d'eau.

Des pierres sculptées en formes de visages restaient en apesanteur autour du cristal. En les voyant, Kida se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à prier rapidement en Atlante.

Agacé, Helga pointa de nouveau son pistolet vers la princesse.

\- Arrête ça, exigea-t-elle.

Milo vint calmer Kida avant que la patience d'Helga ne s'effrite. La princesse le regarda avec confusion mais le laissa l'aider à se relever.

\- Dis-moi comment récupérer le cristal ! Ordonna Rourke en regardant la jeune Atlante.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la princesse.

Rourke grogna de colère face à cette réponse.

\- Alors nous utiliserons d'autres méthodes, décida-t-il avant de donner un coup de pied dans une pierre qui tomba dans l'eau.

Immédiatement le cristal devint rouge et des faisceaux de lumière parcoururent la pièce comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Chercha à savoir Helga sur la défensive.

\- Parle, princesse ! Continua Rourke.

Milo pouvait ressentir physiquement la tension qui semblait s'être abattu dans la pièce depuis que les rayons rouges la parcouraient.

Je ne sais pas, dit Kida. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cela auparavant.

Le visage de Rourke se crispa de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, décida-t-il en prenant la direction de l'entrée béante de la grotte pour réclamer une corde.

Dès que le commandant revint vers eux, Milo tenta à nouveau de parlementer.

\- Ne fais pas ça, plaida-t-il en se mettant face à l'homme pour protéger le cristal.

Helga arma son arme vers lui et Milo resta figé sur place pendant que Rourke le contournait. Le commandant fit une boucle coulissante à la corde puis la lança. Le lasso créé s'enroula autour du cristal, amenant de nouveau un sourire sur le visage du mercenaire. Il se mit à tirer sur la corde et la pierre d'énergie suivie le mouvement.

\- Aide-moi Helga !

Rangeant son arme, Helga vint se placer derrière lui puis empoigna la corde. Ensemble, ils tirèrent le cristal jusqu'à eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque la pierre fut enfin face à eux qu'ils remarquèrent qu'un faisceau d'énergie remontait le long de la corde. L'instinct d'Helga la poussa à tout lâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Rourke en se rendant compte qu'il avait plus de mal à garder le cristal au niveau du sol. Aide-moi ou tu pourras dire adieu à ton pourcentage !

S'étant détourné pour parler à sa complice, Rourke ne vit pas l'énergie atteindre ses mains. Il poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha la corde mais ce fut trop tard. L'énergie rouge continua à remonter le long de ses bras puis se répandit sur tout son corps. Rourke se mit à changer. Sa peau devint pierreuse avec des fissures rouges ressemblant à de la lave en fusion qui le traversèrent. Devenu un golem de pierre, le commandant se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes.

Helga frissonna en voyant la forme monstrueuse de son chef s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je pense que mon pourcentage vient de doubler. Rien de personnel, le prévint-elle avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Rourke poussa un terrible cri alors que son corps se fendiller sous l'impact. Il implosa et des éclats de pierres volèrent dans tous les sens. Helga eut à peine le temps de se protéger des pierres qui fusaient que Kida fonça sur elle pour la désarmer.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire mon peuple ! Cria Kida en commençant un combat au corps à corps avec la mercenaire.

Malgré sa formation militaire, Helga se retrouva rapidement désavantagée face à l'endurance, à la force et à l'expérience de quatre-vingts siècles d'entraînement au combat de la princesse. Furieuse, Helga reprit son arme à feu en main et se mit à tirer en rafale.

Kida réussit à s'éloigner des projectiles qui continuèrent leur route et frappèrent le cristal. Les faisceaux rougeoyants qui se mouvaient encore le long des parois s'intensifièrent avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler.

Des rochers formant le plafond commencèrent à se détacher de la voûte et s'abattirent près de Kida qui se retrouva immobilisée.

Helga sourit devant l'opportunité.

\- Adieu princesse, déclara-t-elle en visa l'Atlante.

Comprenant le péril de la situation, Milo se précipita vers Kida avec désespoir. Il eut juste le temps de la pousser avant que deux coups de feu ne retentissent. Une forte douleur lui brûla le flanc droit et ses jambes chancelèrent. Atterré, il baissa les yeux sur le bas de son débardeur et tressaillit en voyant la tache rouge qui s'agrandissait rapidement.

Helga regarda le jeune homme avec mécontentement. Elle chercha la princesse du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de la trouver car un rocher assez conséquent tomba sur elle.

Affaissé pour faire face à la douleur, Milo regarda autour de lui en entendant un fort bourdonnement résonner dans la caverne. Il haleta à la vue de Kida arborant des yeux rouge vif à la place de ses yeux bleu-gris habituels. Son pendentif planait dans les airs tout comme son corps tandis que sa main restait en contact avec le cristal principal.

\- Kida ! Appela-t-il en comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

Mais la princesse resta silencieuse et immobile. Des veines rouges commencèrent lentement à se répandre sur sa peau. Contrairement à Rourke elle ne se transforma pas immédiatement en monstre de pierre mais le linguiste ignorait si cela était dû au hasard ou à son ascendance Atlante.

\- Kida ! Cria-t-il de nouveau avant de grimacer sous la douleur de sa blessure.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux autant à cause de sa souffrance physique qu'à l'idée de perdre la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

\- Kida !

Mais la princesse resta sourde à ses appels. Elle était complètement en transe. Les pierres sculptées en visages commencèrent à tourner de plus en plus vite au-dessus d'elle pendant que sa peau bronzée commença à prendre des nuances grisâtres.

La panique de Milo redoubla. Il devait arrêter cela avant qu'elle ne devienne à son tour un golem ! Puisant dans sa volonté, il se força à avancer dans les eaux peu profondes pour la rejoindre. Sa vision vacilla et il sentit le froid devenir plus tranchant à chacun de ses pas. Il devait faire vite car il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir avant de succomber à cause de son hémorragie. Il trébucha et cria de souffrance alors que la douleur devenait exponentielle. Se redresser pour s'asseoir fut un véritable calvaire pour lui mais cela lui permit d'avoir un bref instant de lucidité pour se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours le journal du Berger.

Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit et ignora ses doigts imbibés de sang qui tachèrent les pages. Il eut d'immense difficultés à se concentrer sur les mots afin de les traduire. Le temps lui manquait et ses forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus pourtant il se focalisa sur les écrits à la recherche d'un moyen de renverser la transformation de la princesse.

Le grand cristal commença à l'éviter de plus en plus haut, entraînant Kida dans son sillage puisque sa main resta toujours en contact avec la pierre. Sous la surprise, Milo lâcha le livre et s'élança pour attraper Kida.

Stop, cria-t-il tandis que du sang commençait à s'écouler de ses lèvres.

S'il n'avait pas été dans une condition aussi précaire, il se serait aperçu que le cristal s'était immobilisé. Milo s'accrocha à la jambe de la princesse et gémit en sentant que sa peau était devenue dure comme de la pierre.

La lumière rouge du cristal s'intensifia à nouveau, donnant une impression de lave en fusion.

Tu ne dois pas mourir à cause de moi, commença-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé l'Atlantide, il avait accepté d'approcher Kida afin de pouvoir tout apprendre sur ce pays et sa culture. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que la princesse puisse continuer à vivre en paix avec les siens. Personne ne méritait de mourir à cause de l'avarice de certains. Les Atlantes risquaient de tout perdre à cause de l'expédition. A cause de lui…

Mais moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

A peine proclama-t-il ses dernières paroles qu'il posa sa main ensanglantée sur le cristal en fusion. Une vague d'énergie s'échappa du cœur de l'Atlantide et Milo sentit son souffle se couper alors que la pression de l'air devenait physiquement étouffante.

Il ne remarqua nullement Kida qui s'effondra en arrière tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Malgré ses efforts pour respirer, ses poumons restèrent oppressés et refusèrent de fonctionner. Haletant, il contempla sans le voir, le cristal redevenir bleu et pria son grand-père de lui pardonner d'avoir contribué à la deuxième chute de l'Atlantide.

Etourdi et les corps engourdi, Kida se releva péniblement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de peur et de stupéfaction en voyant Milo accroché au cristal.

Milo !

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux et dévoila un regard entièrement d'un bleu luminescent. Des larmes remplirent les yeux de la princesse en se rappelant que sa mère avait arborée le même regard avant de disparaître.

Milo ! L'appela-t-elle encore.

Le linguiste ouvrit la bouche et elle tressaillit en entendant la voix de Milo résonner comme si d'autres voix se mêlaient à la sienne.

N'aie pas peur, Kidagakash.

Sous le choc, elle le regarda être aspiré par le cristal qui était redevenu bleu puis la pierre reprit son ascension jusqu'à reprendre sa place aux milieux des rochers représentant les anciens souverains. Les rochers sculptés se mirent à tournoyer autour du cristal, allant de plus en plus vite, tandis que le cristal semblait être remodelé. Des lignes d'énergies frappèrent les parois de la grotte, répandant des filets d'énergies le long d'antiques gravures dans la pierre. Kida observa avec fascination les runes, ignorant qu'à l'extérieur toute la ville s'illuminait grâce aux lignes gravées dans le sol.

Lorsque enfin les pierres ralentirent, le corps de Milo se détacha du cristal et revint lentement vers le sol. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, Kida remarqua que quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé là-haut, Milo avait gardé son apparence normale. Seul ses cheveux avaient changé, devenant blanc comme ceux des Atlantes. Elle voulut le rejoigne mais son corps ne lui répondit pas, trop épuisé par les derniers événements.

Quand d'autres personnes descendirent dans la grotte pour leur porter secours, ils trouvèrent Kida et Milo évanouit à quelques mètres de distance et baigné par la lumière bleutée du cristal sacré.

**OxOxO**

Kida ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant plusieurs secondes pour stabiliser sa vue et distinguer son environnement. Elle reconnue sa chambre et comme son dos reposait sur quelque chose de mou, elle se douta d'être allongée sur son lit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant avec peine.

Son père s'empressa de la rejoindre pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Kida le regarda faire avec incompréhension avant que les derniers événements ne se rappelle à elle. Elle sentit son coeur se mettre à battre beaucoup plus vite.

\- Père ? L'appela-t-elle avec espoir.

Ses yeux de nouveau bleu-gris détaillèrent la posture du vieil homme à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse alors que la crainte de rêver s'installa dans son esprit.

\- Là, respire avec moi, l'encouragea son père en posant la main de Kida au niveau de son torse afin qu'elle puisse suivre les mouvements de sa respiration.

Kida se concentra et se calqua progressivement sur le rythme de la respiration de son père.

\- Tout va bien, dit le roi.

Kida acquiesça, légèrement tremblotante.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Tu es indemne ?

\- Oui mon enfant, répondit le roi en souriant et Kida ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son père en bonne santé. Tout va bien pour moi, poursuivit le roi, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

\- Moi aussi père, chuchota Kida en le serrant plus fortement contre elle.

Ils s'écartèrent à regret et le roi l'embrassa doucement sur le front pour se rassurer autant que pour apaiser sa fille. Sentant un poids dans sa main qu'elle avait gardé fermée, Kida l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit bracelet en or qui lui semblait familier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplir de larmes. Son père était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il aperçut le bracelet et qu'il en comprit la signification.

\- Mère, souffla Kida avec émotion. Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle se rappelait très bien avoir perdu ce bracelet lorsque sa mère avait disparu.

\- Ta mère et le Cristal ne font qu'un. Elle a fusionné avec lui pour nous protéger. Sache que normalement, le Cristal se ressource à même les émotions collectives de tous ceux qui nous ont précédé et en retour, il nous promet puissance, longévité et protection. En croisant, il a développé une conscience propre à lui-même. Dans mon arrogance, j'ai cherché à en faire une arme mais sa puissance l'a rendu incontrôlable. Sans le sacrifice de ta mère nous serions tous morts.

Kida regarda de nouveau son bracelet avec tristesse.

\- Pourquoi mère a-t-elle été choisi ?

\- Seul un membre de la famille royal peut entrer en résonance avec le cristal afin de le "contrôler" temporairement en fusionnant avec lui.

\- Mais le Cristal n'a pas réagi ainsi avec moi, nota Kida.

Le roi soupira.

\- Ta mère et moi avons longtemps espéré avoir un enfant, déclara-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Malgré les échecs de nos plus grands scientifiques nous n'avons pas perdu espoir. Et puis un jour, nous t'avons trouvé et tu as illuminé nos vies.

Kida écarquilla les yeux aux mots de son père.

\- Vous m'avez trouvé ? Répéta-t-elle avec choc, sa voix se brisant vers la fin.

\- Oui, confirma le roi. Tu étais encore un bébé, orpheline à cause d'une famine qui sévissait près de nos frontières. Quand je suis venu avec des gardes pour apporter une aide d'urgence, il était déjà trop tard pour tes parents. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai tout de suite su que ta place était avec nous. Tu as dormi durant tout le trajet de retour jusqu'au palais et tu as souri dès que je t'ai placé dans les bras de ta mère, termina le vieil homme en souriant légèrement de nostalgie.

\- Je ne suis donc pas votre fille, dit-elle avec des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleu-gris.

\- Ne doute jamais de notre amour pour toi. Tu es notre fille ! Nous t'avons élevé, protégé, aimé et chéri. Ta mère aurait voulu être plus présente pour t'aider à grandir mais elle n'a jamais cessé de t'accompagner, affirma le roi en désignant le morceau de cristal qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

Le collier commença à briller plus fortement et Kida se détendit juste un petit peu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour trier ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Si je ne suis pas de sang royal, comment pourrais-je protéger notre peuple d'une catastrophe sans l'aide du Cristal ?

\- Bien que j'espère que jamais tu ne sois dans cette situation, en montant sur le trône tu acquerras la bénédiction du cristal qui te reconnaîtra comme légitime.

\- Mais si cela ne fonctionne pas ?! Paniqua la jeune femme.

Le roi ricana doucement.

\- Comme si ta mère allait le permettre. Si elle n'avait pas veillé sur toi, tu aurais été immédiatement consommé par la puissance du Cristal. Elle ne voulait pas te voir mourir de sitôt.

Kida lui offrit un petit sourire en retrouvant sa confiance.

\- Tout ira bien ma fille, lui promit son père en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur son front.

Kida sourit plus brillamment.

\- Que s'est-il passé durant ma convalescence ?

\- J'ai ordonné aux gardes de s'assurer que ces étrangers aillent en exil travailler dans nos carrières de pierres, l'informa le souverain. Sans leurs chefs disparus, nous les avons privés de leurs armes en profitant de leur surprise lorsque la terre a tremblé et de notre surnombre. Ils étaient bien plus coopératifs pour partir quand ce fut eux qui furent menacé. Il semble que le monde de la surface n'a pas changé : une fois que le rapport de force est inversé, peu de personne souhaite risquer leurs vies.

\- Alors, ils sont tous bannis, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle pensa immédiatement à Milo et une larme coula du coin de son œil gauche. Elle avait bien aimé le linguiste qui était si différent des autres étrangers. Il avait autant qu'elle apprécié découvrir des runes puis chercher le fonctionnement des reliques anciennes. Le fait qu'il arrivait à lire leur langue tandis qu'eux l'avait oublié était spectaculaire et elle avait adoré le voir tenter de frimer devant elle. C'était si amusant de le voir trébucher lorsqu'il voulait lui montrer une direction après avoir lu leurs fresques. Sans compter la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle partageait avec lui ses connaissances. Il était si mignon par son comportement et si intelligent par son esprit réactif. Son cœur se serra de peur en se rappelant brièvement que le jeune homme l'avait poussé pour la protéger de l'arme de la comparse du commandant Rourke.

\- Et Milo ?! Il… Il a été blessé en prenant un coup à ma place, bégaya-t-elle en se souvenant de la blessure sanguinolente qu'elle avait vu sur le flanc de son ami avant que son esprit ne soit entièrement absorbé par la puissance du cristal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, le Cristal l'a soigné.

Kida souffla de soulagement.

Regarde dehors, l'encouragea son père.

Kida cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre puis le cœur bondissant, elle se précipita en tanguant vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Milo. Sa coupe de cheveux peu orthodoxe et ses grandes lunettes rondes le démarquaient des autres malgré les vêtements traditionnels qu'il portait. Le jeune homme se trouvait au milieu d'une foule à côté d'un poisson en pierre ressemblant à celui qu'elle lui avait montré. Il s'assit sur la machine et prenant le cristal qu'il portait autour de son cou, il l'introduisit dans le socle et le fit pivoter tout en gardant sa main sur les runes. Sous les yeux émerveillés des habitants, le poisson de pierre brilla légèrement avant de s'élever lentement dans les airs.

\- Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour ces machines reprendre leur envol, commenta son père en la rejoignant. Ton ami s'affaire à nous rendre notre passé avec un entrain étonnant.

Kida acquiesça de compréhension mais l'image du jeune homme fusionnant avec le cristal s'imposa à son esprit et elle eut le souffle coupé.

Le Cristal a réagi avec lui comme avec mère. Comment est-ce même possible ? Demanda-t-elle avec stupeur.

Le Cristal choisira toujours un hôte de sang royal pour se protéger ou pour protéger notre peuple, lui rappela le souverain avec douceur. Le sang ne peut mentir et le cristal l'a reconnu comme un descendant lointain de la famille royale.

Un descendant légitime ?

Le roi sourit, amusé par les non-dits de la question de sa fille.

Son sang a été dilué par la multitude de millénaire qui nous sépare de la surface. S'il avait été un héritier proche du trône, le Cristal aurait réagi à sa présence dès qu'il se serait présenté devant lui. Il a fallu que ce jeune homme saigne et que son sang imprègne le Cristal pour que ce dernier le reconnaisse, lui dit son père avant d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois. Il semble que même sans la bénédiction du Cristal tes enfants auront du sang royal dans leurs veines.

Kida sentit son visage se réchauffer, sous la rougeur subite qui colorait ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-elle de dénier avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

\- Ma chérie, c'est un homme courageux, intelligent et loyal. Il aime notre peuple et t'as protégé au péril de sa vie. Si tu as confiance en lui et que tu es prête à assumer tes sentiments, je vous donne à tous les deux ma bénédiction.

**OxOxO**

Milo surveillait les Atlantes qui apprenaient à diriger les poissons de pierre lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un foncer contre son dos et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Surprit, il se tourna dans l'étreinte et sourit avec douceur.

\- Bonjour Kida, l'accueilli Milo. Je suis content de te voir enfin debout.

\- Bonjour Milo, lui dit Kida en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Je suis contente que tu sois resté.

Milo se mit à caresser avec amour le visage de la princesse.

\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser, lui dévoila-t-il en rougissant de gêne.

Kida rit, amusée.

\- Je t'aime aussi Milo, déclara-t-elle avec franchise.

D'abord surprit, Milo ne put contenir sa joie et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils partagèrent la même sourire complice plein de contentement. Cette aventure catastrophique leur avait au moins permis de trouver le plus beau des trésors : tous les deux avaient trouvé une personne qui les comprenait et qui les aimait au point d'affronter la mort pour les aider.

Des rires et des chuchotements amusés retentirent près d'eux faisant s'accentuer la rougeur de Milo qui se souvint qu'ils étaient en public. Nullement gênée, Kida se tourna pour faire face à la foule réunie.

\- Nous allons rendre sa gloire à notre royaume ! Nous allons reprendre possession de notre passé pour sauver notre avenir ! Cria-t-elle, rapidement acclamée par les habitants, autant civils que guerriers, qui l'entouraient.

Les petits cristaux autour de leurs cous brillèrent plus fortement en réponse à ses paroles. Il était temps que l'Atlantide se relève de ses cendres et qu'elle prospère à nouveau aussi loin que leurs rêves les porteront.

.

* * *

**Fin !  
**

.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu car cette idée de fin alternative me trottait en tête depuis un bon moment.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas fini ma dernière année d'études mais je tenais à publier un texte abouti pour vous rassurer : je suis toujours en vie ! **

**Je me remets progressivement à l'écriture poussée par les nombreux messages encourageants que vous me laissez. Merci à vous de me suivre ! **


End file.
